


I'll belive in you

by Ikiu



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikiu/pseuds/Ikiu
Summary: This is a short one-shot to show you what happened in between renga making up moment in my socmed AU! If you haven't seen it, you can read it, I'm @ivstrala on twitter :)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 12





	I'll belive in you

"You promise?"

"I promise"

And so the promise between the boys was made once again.

Langa didn't except for Reki to tell the story now but he is glad that he did. He is glad that he got to know Reki a little bit more and he is glad that Reki loves him too. They still held each other in a tight hug, enjoying the moment. The pleasant silence was suddenly broke by the sound of sobs. Langa realised that the one who was sobbing right now, his shoulders were shaking and he felt his shirt getting wet.

"Hey, Reki what happened?" Langa asked softly with little hint of panic in his voice.

Reki broke the hug and got away from Langa to try to wipe his tears away. Unfortunately the tears haven't stopped. So Reki gave up on trying and tried to spoke.

"It's just- just you're so sweet, so good, so precious- I feel like- like you're too good for me" red-haired boy somehow managed to talk.

Langa looked at him suprised. If he was to say, he would say that it's Reki who is too good for him. He's a sunshine who always offered his help in the time of need, he's the sunshine who would hold him when Langa was scared. 

"Too good for you? You got it all wrong. We're both idiots, we're even" Langa smiled.

Reki looked taken aback for a while but after a few seconds he started to chuckle what soon turned to be laugh. Langa joined him. 

"You're right, we're both idiots. But that's what makes us be us right? So let's stay this way, forever" After Reki stopped laughing he answered Langa.

They were both idiots who loved each other, they were both idiots who would make dumb promises but hold onto them like their life was on the line. They were both idiots but they would always stay together.

Suddenly Reki jumped at Langa causing for both of them to land on the ground.

"What was THAT for?" Langa asked confused by the sudden action.

Reki didn't answer, just hugged Langa again and looked at the stars.

"Those two stars are us" Reki pointed out at the sky. Two stars shone brightly just where Reki was ponting out.

"Why?"

"Because I'm an idiot and I said so" Reki laughed once again.

Langa adored his laugh.

"Maybe you're right. Those two stars are us. Now two idiots said it so that fact can't change"

As they finally decided to leave the skatepark, because it was starting to get a little cold, they looked back at the sky. The stars now hiding behind the clouds.

They will of course go through happy moments but there also will be worse moments. But they will always stay together no matter what happens. After all they promised to belive.


End file.
